


room 93

by skatewitches



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, idk what im doing, its late, some cashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatewitches/pseuds/skatewitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi sorry this is kind of lame, but i hope you like it a little. i will try to get another part up later if i remember. but yea i'm kind of just winging it at the moment. and if you don't understand, michael and jubilee have history together which is why its so awkward and tense between them. xoxoxxx</p></blockquote>





	room 93

idiotic, drunk, almost completely poor, and in love, two teenagers stumbled toward the front office of a rundown motel. there was a young, petite woman wearing gray jeans and a blue polo shirt standing behind the counter. she looked at the couple and stiffened her posture. 

"oh...hello-" 

"hello, could me and my lady get your best room?" the redheaded boy interrupted her, throwing a card on the counter. 

the girl nodded and tapped the screen of her computer a couple times. the boy, michael had his arms wrapped around a girl.

she was short and a bit scruffed up. her bleach blonde hair looked like it hadnt been washed in two days, the sleeves of her black iron maiden shirt had been cut off, and her shirt was full of holes. michael seemed to not mind her appearance one bit. not even the smudged eyeliner under her eyes, and the bruises that littered her knees and shins. 

"do you remember me?" the girl behind the counter asked, subtly trying to make conversation. 

michael didnt pay attention to her though. he was busy peppering small kisses along his lady friends neck, which caused a soft giggle to escape her lips, and the girl behind the counter to scowl. she was disgusted by the pair.

"okay...your room will be ready in close to 10 minutes." the girl said. "you could wait over there." she pointed to a bench that sat beneath the window. 

accepting the card back, michael grabbed his girlfriends hand and lead her to the bench. "you're so fucking amazing." he mumbled, "i cant believe we actually did it. you fucking saved my life, gray." he held her hands tightly. "i never thought i'd live to see the day that i was free. nobody's ever helped me as much as you." he smiled shyly at her. 

the girl behind the counter was listening to his words, each one hitting her heart like a dagger. she tried to help him; she risked everything to try and help him. she ruined her future to just attempt to get him out of his situation. it didnt work because he just went back; he always went back. 

gray looked at her lover with tender eyes, and smiled lopsidedly. "i couldnt just let you hurt like that." her voice was soft, and in a whisper, as though she didnt want anyone to listen to her words. 

"i'm gonna do whatever i can to support you. you had everything going for you, and you dropped it all. nobody's ever done that for me. i dont think anyone has ever cared about me this much." michael ran his thumb under her eye. 

"your room is ready." the girl behind the counter said harshly. "room 93." her voice was bitter. 

she was hurt, angry, disappointed, and a little shocked. sure, she didnt look the same as when she was 16. she gained some weight, lost her glasses, and dyed and chopped her hair off, but michael claimed to always love her. yet he sat there with another girl, probably telling her the same empty promises and compliments. 

"oh, thankyou...uh jubilee?" gray mumbled, glancing at her nametag. 

michael's eyes darted immediately to the girl as soon as her name was spoken. he looked at her with stern eyes for a split second, before he was pulled away by gray.

// - // - // - //

 

gray ran her slim fingers through michael's dyed hair, a content smile on her face. 

"its you, its you, its all for you..." gray sang in a quiet voice. "everything i do. i tell you all the time, heaven is a place on earth with you." she ruffled his hair a couple times before sitting up. "hey, mikey?" 

her lover opened his sleepy eyes and hummed in acknowledgement. 

gray pulled her hair into a sloppy bun and laid on top of michael's torso. "we should get jobs. i mean, i graduated, so it might be harder for you, but we need to really focus on what we're doing." 

groaning in frustration, michael ran his hands up and down gray's waist slowly. "can we talk about this when we get to my mums? i'm tired." he whined. 

the girl looked at him for a second, then sighed and laid her head against his chest. "man, you're lucky that i love you so much." she said tenderly. 

he smiled at her words and exhaled. "i love you so much as well." 

the butterflies in gray's stomach fluttered consistently for a while, until she found herself drifting off into sleep. michael was singing a song they'd heard on the radio once or twice, and the slow beat of michael's heart lulled her into a peaceful rest. 

once she was asleep, michael quietly slid himself off the bed, making sure to cover her up, and sneaked out into the hallway area. he then proceeded to walk toward the front office, that hopefully, jubilee still occupied. 

-

looking up from her computer, jubilee visibly tensed. "hello michael." she mumbled. 

the boy bit his bottom lip and leaned against the desk. "this is where you've been?" 

jubilee stared at him with a blank expression for nearly two minutes, before rolling her eyes. "yes. where have you been?" she smirked. 

"oh shut up." michael snapped. "i had no choice but to go back-" 

"two times? you made me risk my education two times for a grown man, fully capable of caring for himself, who never really cared about you?" 

michael became frustrated by this, and ran a hand through his hair. "you didn't have to do shit for me, jubilee." the boy angrily pressed his hands against the edge of the desk. "it was your fault." he spat, turning away. "and i'm not forgiving you for what you did." 

"what are you-?" she stopped herself, remembering that she was at fault for most of their situation. 

with a sly grin, michael pushed the door open and began to walk out. "exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry this is kind of lame, but i hope you like it a little. i will try to get another part up later if i remember. but yea i'm kind of just winging it at the moment. and if you don't understand, michael and jubilee have history together which is why its so awkward and tense between them. xoxoxxx


End file.
